


Mixed Signals

by extraordinary



Category: Free!
Genre: Accidental Boners, Established Relationship, High Fluff Percentage, M/M, Massage, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraordinary/pseuds/extraordinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm getting mixed signals," Haru eventually announced, crossing his arms over his distractingly bare chest. "What's all this, Rin?"</p><p>(Written for the 101 WAYS TO SAY 'I LOVE YOU' challenge - I chose prompt #3, because nothing says I love you like an altruistic back rub.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Working Out The Kinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CacophonyOfWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CacophonyOfWords/gifts).



> **UPDATE (03/11/2016)** : This is a pretty old story (inspired by [this post](matsuoka-lin.tumblr.com/post/100758531353)), by which I'm... a little embarrassed these days. Since it's been exactly two years since I originally finished it, I thought it'd be a fun idea to try and polish it up a bit for NaNoWriMo '16. Much to my surprise, though, it came out _very differently_.
> 
> **You can find the new version[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8465830/chapters/19395424). I'd really appreciate if if you read that one first/instead.**

Please proceed to the next chapter for the full (original) text of Mixed Signals! Thank you. :)


	2. Unwinding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains the original Mixed Signals I finished back in November, 2014. 
> 
> A part of me kind of wants to delete it (because I can't even stand re-reading it), but I know a lot of people genuinely enjoyed this... so... I'll leave it here.

 

"I'm going to take a bath."

Rin shrugged in response, successfully fighting the rising urge to roll his eyes, despite the fact Haru had already shut the bathroom door behind himself with a pointed click—and therefore wasn't even around to witness any of it. He wouldn't be surprised at all if it turned out that the insufferable idiot had actually locked the door.

That was fine, honestly. It wasn't like Rin had wanted to follow him in there. (It really _wasn't_.)

Haru's vaguely irritated mood, courtesy of the uncomfortable position he'd fallen asleep in on the plane ride home, had gradually escalated into a full-blown sulk by the time the seatbelt indicators had lit up to signal the end of their flight. He hadn't spoken a single word to Rin since they'd picked up their luggage at the carousel, and the bus ride to their shared living quarters had been an uncomfortably tense one.

Rin would just wait it out. If there was anything he'd learned over the years of sharing luxurious hotel rooms and temporary apartments with his water-obsessed teammate, it was that there were very little problems a good long soak in the water could not solve.

Haru would reappear eventually.

In the meantime, Rin would just have to busy himself with rolling their luggage into Haru's bedroom—and, well, this _one other thing_ that had been on his mind ever since their arrival at Narita's bustling Terminal 2. They'd been using the room as a storage space slash game area for the past couple of months, and occasionally it'd even fulfil its original—unfortunately unofficial, due to the controversial nature of their relationship—purpose while they had a guest staying over. It showed: there were game cartridges strewn around the floor, and the majority of Haru's ridiculously numerous swimsuits had been slung across the back of the desk chair. To the untrained eye 'Haru's room' might look rather neat and uncluttered, but to a self-proclaimed neat freak like Rin it was painfully obvious that it hadn't had a visitor for too long a time.

It was no surprise, then, that it took Rin a while to find the object he'd been looking for. In the end, he stumbled upon it purely by pure chance—it had been hiding behind Rin's old skateboard, tucked away in the shadows at the back of their shared closet. Incidentally _the very last place_ he'd thought to look for it, of course. How perfectly typical. Rin sighed in grudging relief as he pulled it out from its hiding place, involuntarily displacing some of the dust that had gathered on top of its box.

He made sure to grab the spare pillow resting on Haru's bed before making his way out of the room. Just in case, you know?

 

* * *

 

"Oi, Haru!" Rin called out, as soon as he heard the familiar sound of the bathroom door—Western style, like the majority of their apartment—opening and closing across the hall. "I'm in here."

The shiny floorboards in the hallway creaked as Haru grudgingly peeked his head inside the room. Rin had been expecting him for a while now, and was pleased to note the warm bath seemed to have had a favourable effect on Haru's mood. Grinning in relief at an endearingly nonplussed Haru, Rin patted the empty space on the mattress next to him in invitation.

Haru raised an eyebrow at him in undisguised suspicion, but thankfully held his tongue while he took in each of Rin's preparations: a towel had been spread out across the middle of the mattress, the spotlights above the bed were dimmed to the lowest setting, and there was an amusingly large pile of pillows stacked against the headboard. Rin watched him curiously flick his eyes eyes towards the night stand—noticeably devoid of the box of condoms and lubricant that usually went hand-in-hand with the towel on the bed—before they quickly settled on Rin's socked feet.

It was hard not to smile at Haru's blatant scepticism. _Honestly._

"I'm getting mixed signals," Haru eventually announced, crossing his arms over his distractingly bare chest. "What's all this, Rin?"

"Not my intention," Rin quickly reassured him, attempting to tear his eyes away from Haru long enough to glance down at his watch—and failing rather miserably. Haru looked _good_ , standing at the foot of the bed with nothing but a small towel loosely wrapped around his hips. The ends of his wet hair clung to his neck, and the underside of his attractive jaw, in a way that made Rin want to go over there and taste the moist skin underneath. Despite the fact that he literally spent hours every morning in the vicinity of a wet, dripping Nanase Haruka... the sight of it had yet to get old. Perhaps it never would. "Just get on the bed, you idiot. I'm giving you a massage."

Haru, although still obviously rather ambivalent about the entire idea, joined Rin on the bed without protest. Well, except for one: "Do you even know how?"

Rin _did_ give into the urge to roll his eyes then. "You're such a prick," he muttered, lightly smacking Haru's ass in complaint. "It's a back rub—not exactly rocket science, you know. How hard can it be?"

"Hn..." Haru allowed, gingerly easing himself down on top of the towel. "It's not like you could make it any worse, I guess."

"Just for that, Haru," Rin teased, reaching over to help Haru slide one of the pillows underneath his chest and stomach. He might've gone just a little overboard with those, but he'd wanted Haru to be as comfortable as possible. "I'm going to give you the best massage you've ever had!"

Haru merely grunted in reply, which told Rin all he needed to know about the pain his hesitant patient was still stubbornly trying—and failing rather pathetically—to conceal. Rin had been on enough overnight flights by now to know how disagreeable airplane seats could be—and how wretched it felt to wake up with a crick in your neck, only to discover you still had another six hours to go. Even in business class.

He pressed a gentle kiss to the rigid line of Haru's neck, allowing his lips to linger over the soft patch of skin where he could make out Haru's steady heart beat. "Make yourself comfortable, yeah? I've just gotta fetch one more thing."

 

* * *

 

Rin took his time collecting the last two ingredients for what he hoped would be a very successful attempt at reducing Haru to a boneless, pleasantly dozing, mess on the sheets—or towel, in this case. He opened the microwave just a crack, stopping its insistent beeping in its tracks, as soon as he entered the kitchen. Once he'd done that, he carefully fished the heated bottle of massage oil out from where it was floating in the sink. He used one of the towels hanging on a rack next to the counter to remove any excess liquid and dry his hands, then unhurriedly walked back over to the microwave.

Removing the pleasantly scented object waiting for him inside was a little tricky: it was hot, practically scalding, despite the towel he'd wrapped around his hand like a shield. He warily picked it up and placed it on the counter to let it cool just a little, before enveloping it in a second and third towel for good measure.

The entire kitchen smelled of freshly picked cherries. Rin made a mental note to thank his sister for the thoughtful gift—she'd made the cherry pit heating pad herself, claiming it would one day come in useful. Rin _had_ employed it before, but sparingly... and never around Haru.

It'd be the perfect surprise, especially because it was just long enough for it to snugly cover the back of Haru's aching neck.

 

* * *

 

Haru's eyes were closed when Rin quietly made his way back into the bedroom; his dark hair was a total mess on top of the light grey fabric of the mattress cover, almost as if he'd tried to rub it dry on there at some point, and the muscles of his back twitched in interest at the telltale sound of Rin's socked feet approaching the bed.

"Comfortable?" Rin asked, sitting down on the edge of the mattress and leaning over to rest one of his hands in between Haru's shoulder blades; carrying the hot bundle and massage oil to the bedroom had warmed them up considerably—they were nice and toasty now, like he'd been holding a freshly brewed cup of green tea for a while. "Let me know if you're cold, all right?"

Haru hummed agreeably, allowing Rin to press his hand down and slowly push it up towards his nape without complaint. It must've felt good, because Haru's eyes fluttered open in surprise before involuntarily falling shut again seconds later. Rin eagerly shuffled closer, taking care not to jostle Haru around too much as he did so, and leaned down to replace his hand with his lips.

" _Rin_..."

"Hmm?" Rin inquired, brushing his lips over the little knob at the base of Haru's neck. "Y'know, I doubt my amateur skills will be enough to completely get the kink out—but that's why I've brought back up!"

"I thought you said you'd give me 'the best massage I've ever had'?" Haru reminded him, although the effect was ruined by the way his breath faltered slightly the moment Rin's tongue licked a wet stripe up into his hairline in playful revenge. Encouraged, Rin lightly dragged his teeth along the sensitive skin he found there; occasionally nipping lovingly at his favourite spots in between wet, open mouthed kisses.

"Oh, I will," Rin countered, pulling back to admire his handiwork. Considering they were both expected at practice the very next day, he'd have to refrain from leaving love bites or other obvious marks on Haru's skin—but he wasn't above leaving a couple of faint, rapidly fading teeth imprints in his wake. Along with a shiny trail of saliva, of course. "I can't guarantee my bare hands are going to be able to do the trick on their own, is all I'm saying."

Haru, who had carefully turned his head to watch Rin from the corner of his eye at some point, looked absolutely gorgeous: all lean muscle and flawless, faintly tanned skin that contrasted starkly with the lighter colours of the bed and towel. Rin should be used to the alluring sight by now, honestly, but he found himself struggling to keep his hands off of Haru long enough to reach for the massage oil. That's why he indulgently ran the tips of his fingers all the way down Haru's spine, letting them linger at the small of his back while he considered his options.

"Whatever you do—" Haru gasped, impatiently arching up into Rin's fleeting touch. "—don't you dare tickle me."

Rin snorted, deciding _that_ must be his cue to properly straddle Haru's exposed thighs. "It wouldn't kill you to trust me once in a while, you know?"

Haru didn't dignify that with a reply. Instead, he asked: "What's that smell?"

"My back-up!" Rin explained, twisting around to retrieve the source of the delicious scent from where he'd left it at the edge of the bed. "Remember that handmade cherry pit pillow Gou gave me for Christmas? It's gonna be pretty hot at first, so consider yourself warned—but soon it'll feel _really good_."

Deciding a hands-on demonstration might be in order to jog the memory, Rin carefully lowered the hot bundle down on Haru's neck. He couldn't help but wince in sympathy when Haru hissed out a breath between his teeth at the unfamiliar weight and pressure—but to his great relief Haru visibly relaxed as soon as he became accustomed to the new sensations, sinking deeper into the pillow underneath his chest with an unintelligible noise.

" _Ngh_."

"Pretty damn nice, right?" Rin drawled, securely tucking both ends in between the mattress and Haru's shoulders to keep the makeshift scarf in place. Once he was satisfied it'd stay in place, he finally reached an arm out behind himself to blindly feel around for the oil. "If it starts cooling off, let me know so I can remove one of the towels I wrapped around it. It's still too hot to start taking them off now, though."

Haruka didn't reply, but Rin hadn't truly been expecting him to. Smiling fondly down at his charge, he uncapped the bottle and squeezed a healthy dose directly onto the skin of Haru's lower back—the temperature of the oil shouldn't be _too_ different from that of Haru's body; he'd taken great pains to make certain of that, after all.

 

* * *

 

The plan was to start at the bottom of Haru's spine and gradually work his way up in order to give the heat of the cherry pits enough time to thoroughly penetrate Haru's smarting muscles. Rin was far from an expert on massages, obviously, but even he could tell jumping right in wouldn't be the best idea: Haru seemed to be willing to give him free rein for now, and had made a significant effort to loosen up as much as possible, but Rin knew from experience how tall of an order that could be. Haru probably hadn't even realised how tense his muscles had been until he'd completely lowered himself down onto the towel.

All Rin needed to do now was to make certain Haru remained on the bed until he'd been properly rewarded for his cooperation, right? He could do _that_ much, at least.

Taking a fortifying breath, Rin placed the flat of his palms on either side of Haru's hips and experimentally rotated his wrists in half-circular movements whilst slowly bringing them closer together—until they met at the centre of Haru's back, over the ridge of his spine, where his fingertips eagerly dipped into the pool of oil that had settled there. Its texture felt very different from the sunscreen he was used to spreading out over this particular part of Haru's body: less sticky, sharing more traits with the water-based lubricant currently stored away in the top drawer of the night stand on Rin's side of the bed. Definitely more greasy, though.

A muscle in one of Haru's thighs twitched, reminding Rin that he was still partially resting his considerable weight on top of them. He momentarily considered moving into a different position, or at least lifting himself up a bit more to hover properly, but Haru didn't seem to mind. Rin trusted him to—very vocally—complain the second that changed, anyway. That's why he paid it no mind, choosing to focus on exploring the hard muscles of Haru's lower back instead. If he'd expected the movements to come naturally to him, then he would've been sorely disappointed. Fortunately, it gradually became easier as Rin's confidence rose and his wandering palms spread out more of the oil that had gathered in the curve of Haru's back.

Why had they never done this before? There was something incredibly intimate about being able to watch—and _feel_ —the subtle changes in the rhythm of Haru's breathing. For example: whenever Rin's soft strokes skirted the edge of Haru's towel there would be a _very_ noticeable hitch. It was rather distracting, yet undeniably flattering. Not to mention very encouraging.

"D'you like it, Haru?" He whispered, teasingly brushing a thumb over the little dip of Haru's tail bone—still hidden from view by the thin towel stubbornly hugging Haru's hips. Rin's hands were undoubtedly getting the fabric dirty, but he honestly couldn't care less. He ended up almost missing Haru's barely perceptible nod; it wasn't his fault, really, he'd simply been a little preoccupied by watching the involuntary twitches of the powerful muscles underneath his hands.

Growing bolder by the second, Rin spread out his fingers as wide as he could and allowed them to begin their inevitable journey upwards. He brushed his fingertips teasingly along the sides of Haru's ribs on his way up; then quickly followed the near-ticklish touch up with a much firmer, and hopefully sufficiently appeasing, one while he liberally spread out the oil across every single inch of Haru's skin within his reach.

Soon he was almost leaning down over Haru completely; rubbing his hands up and down Haru's deltoids and triceps, and into the dip of his shoulders—where he cautiously slid his fingers underneath the weight of the heating pad in order to manipulate the gradually loosening muscles there. Haru groaned appreciatively as he did so, and the sound of it went straight to Rin's groin.

_Shit._

Rin hadn't intended for this little endeavour of his to turn into a full-blown _erotic massage_. He'd honestly figured they'd both be far too exhausted to get in the mood for anything more stirring than a couple of leisurely kisses before turning the lights off and allowing sleep to claim them, but Haru would undoubtedly become aware of the familiar weight of Rin's hardening cock nudging his—fortunately still towel-covered—ass sooner or later. Perhaps it'd be a good idea to address the incredibly arousing sound Haru had just made, and the effect it was having on certain parts of Rin's anatomy, before things truly got out of hand.

"That's such a fucking turn on, Haru." Rin admitted breathlessly, pointedly grinding his hips down to let Haru know _exactly_ what he was doing to Rin. His rapidly growing erection, which had already begun to strain against his loose fitting pyjama bottoms, was now insistently pressing into the soft flesh of Haru's thigh—just below the swell of his buttocks. Rin was certain Haru wouldn't be able to miss the heat of it, despite the fabric of Rin's pants separating their skin. "You've gotta stop doing that."

"It's not affecting your work, is it?" Haru retorted without missing a beat; underlining his words with a slow, deliberately provocative roll of his hips. Rin nearly lost his precarious balance in surprise. He had _not_ seen that one coming. "You'll just have to suck it up."

"You don't mind?" Rin breathed, completely out of his depth. When had things escalated straight into foreplay territory...? Damn that water-obsessed freak, and his exceptionally fine ass. Rin hadn't even thought either of them would be to get it up tonight—trust Haru to prove him wrong in the very best way ever.

"It's fine." Haru told him huskily, proving his point by bending one of his legs to trap Rin in place. "I'm hard, too."

Rin couldn't stop himself from gratefully burying his nose into Haru's hair, tightly closing his eyes in a desperate bid to regain control over the situation—and himself. "Give me a moment, in that case. I want to finish this, you know?"

 

* * *

 

 

Rin reluctantly pried himself off of Haru's back, frowning in disgust at the way the front of his t-shirt clung to his chest—stained and sticky with massage oil as it was—before shrugging the momentary distraction off with a grunt and getting back down to business.

"Let me make you feel good," He implored, purposefully placing his palms down on Haru's shoulder blades once more. Still feeling a little dazed, he tried to focus on the grounding sensation of Haru's steadily expanding and contracting ribs as he determinedly started his massage anew.  This time he applied a little more ambitious thumb action; rubbing slow, deep circles into Haru's pleasantly slippery skin and steadfastly working out each knot he could find. "How's the heating pad? Want me to remove a towel?"

Haru seemed to be struggling to reply, so Rin decided to ease up on him just a little: temporarily forgoing any attempt at a real technique to gently map out the little dips and curves of Haru's shoulders and upper arms; stroking him everywhere with sedate, and hopefully soothing, movements. Haru's eyes had closed again at some point—Rin had rarely seen him look so very relaxed outside of a post-coital context, so he self-indulgently allowed his gaze to linger on the unusual sight while he waited for a reaction.

"No," Haru finally managed. "Your shirt _—off_."

Rin sniggered in amusement, but obligingly pushed himself back up to peel his t-shirt off. "More oil?"

Haru nodded, albeit very faintly. Thankfully that was more than enough for Rin to go on, however. He hurriedly reached for the bottle and squeezed another healthy dollop out of the now lukewarm oil out on Haru's back—aiming for the shoulders this time, where most of the oil had ended up either absorbed by or rubbed off by Rin's unfortunate t-shirt—and eagerly got back to work. The movements were familiar by now, and after a while Rin almost felt like he'd entered some kind of trance: his skin felt too tight, and it was tingling all over, but his mind was strangely calm. It was eerily similar to the feeling he'd get during a particularly satisfying race. (Without the raging hard-on, that is.)

He unhurriedly made his way back down to the bottom of Haru's spine; occasionally leaning over to press a tender kiss to the corner of Haru's mouth while insistently pushing his entire weight down on a particularly stiff spot, and all the while greedily committing each and every one of Haru's encouraging sounds to his memory. His fingertips inevitably wandered lower and lower, unabashedly dipping underneath the flimsy towel covering Haru's hips and ass until he couldn't possibly resist unfolding it any longer. Haru, true to form, barely reacted. The only sign he'd noticed any change at all was a sudden, sharp intake of breath.

"Is this all right?" Rin wanted to know, hesitantly scooting further down the bed for better access—leaving two wet, gleaming hand prints on each of Haru's perfectly shaped cheeks in his wake. He'd forgotten Haru still had a leg hooked awkwardly around one of his calves, but it wasn't hard to manhandle an endearingly boneless Haru into his desired position. It didn't take very long at all until Rin was comfortably kneeling in between Haru's spread legs: knees digging into the mattress at the foot of the bed while his feet dangled over the edge. "Hey, Haru?"

Haru evidently had—once more—lost the ability to form any kind of coherent reply. Rin let him be, for now, cautiously placing a palm down on each of Haru's thighs. He gently squeezed the warm flesh there, before sliding his hands upwards to bestow the same attention to the deliciously soft mounds of Haru's flawless ass. The milky white skin there looked even better under a faint sheen of massage oil, and Rin was rapidly becoming addicted to the feel of it in his hands. He took his time caressing, kneading, and rolling it; gradually increasing the firmness of his touches, and teasingly digging his blunt fingernails into every inch of pliant flesh he could reach, until he had Haru clenching and unclenching his fists on top of the mattress cover.

" _Rin_."

Haru was breathing harshly, shamelessly lifting his hips up and off of the bed in a blatant request for more. Rin took pity on him, indulgently sliding one of his thumbs into the near-feverish heat between Haru's cheeks. Once he'd found his target, he applied gentle—but firm—pressure to the sensitive nerve endings there until he could feel the tight ring of muscle begin to relax and give way. Instead of pushing inwards, though, he settled for rubbing placating circles over the puckered opening while he considered his available choices carefully.

"I doubt this oil is suitable for _that_ kind of massage," Rin muttered, a little distracted by the jerky movements of Haru's hips. He pointedly left his hands exactly where they were, however. "Unless you're up for some good ol' spit?"

"Whatever _._ " Haru ground out between clenched teeth, turning his face into the pillow he was clutching the moment he realised Rin was watching him closely. The cherry pit 'scarf' slid off of Haru's neck in the process, but didn't appear to care—he might not have noticed at all, actually.

"Not like this, though," Rin regretfully insisted. "Grab another pillow and put it under your hips."

Haru sluggishly did as he was told. His movements were a little clumsy—like he'd just woken up from a very deep slumber. Rin kind of wanted to reach out and help him, but that would require the removal of his hands from Haru's addictively warm ass. He settled for shamelessly squeezing and fondling it in encouragement instead.

"Satisfied?"

"It'll have to do." Rin acquiesced, lovingly easing the tip of his thumb into Haru's welcoming heat in reward. The massage oil didn't make the best lubricant, as he'd expected, but it'd work well enough for the moment. "You comfortable?"

"Just _move_ already, Rin!" Haru snapped. Clearly he'd reached the end of his patience. "I'm not an invalid."

"Did the cherry pits get too hot for you to handle?" Rin asked lightly, pushing his thumb in a little deeper—just up to the first joint—before slowly easing it back out. "I'm going to assume that means you're feeling better."

"Shut up." Haru muttered, but there was very little heat behind his words and the effect was further ruined by the trail goosebumps breaking out across his skin.

Rin happily obliged him, indulgently slipping his thumb back inside—all the way up to the knuckle this time.

 

* * *

 

Rin braced himself on his elbows on either side of Haru's thighs and bend down to place a grounding—for both of them—kiss at the base of Haru's spine. He stayed like that for a while; breathing in the heady mix of Haru's oiled skin and the faintly cloying smell of cherries. There wasn't a single trace of chlorine to be found. How bizarre.

He allowed his moist, warm breath to caress the area around Haru's tail bone as long as he could bear to hold still. Haru shivered, a barely audible groan escaping his lips, but otherwise didn't move a muscle. Emboldened by Haru's favourable reaction, Rin tentatively lowered the tip of his tongue inside the shallow little dip there. It tasted a little strange, courtesy of the massage oil, but the unfamiliar flavour faded quickly.

Using both of his hands, he spread Haru's cheeks apart for better access while he slowly licked his way about a finger-length downwards—until the flat of his tongue rested a hair's breath above Haru's puckered rim. Rin had to pause there to ride out the sudden intense wave of arousal that hit him then, feeling unexpectedly overwhelmed by the intimacy of the act. He shakily retracted his tongue and waited for sufficient saliva to gather in his mouth, slack lips hovering over the furrowed skin of Haru's impatiently contracting opening, before letting it trail down over his bottom lip and onto Haru's burning skin. With the tip of his index finger, he diligently worked as much of the fluid inside the tight heat of Haru's body as he could. Shallowly at first, until enough of it had dripped down to push his finger all the way inside.

Haru's relaxed body easily let him in, but Rin took it slow regardless: adding as much saliva as he could manage, until his mouth had started to feel uncomfortably dry, and keeping a mindful eye out for any signs of discomfort. When he judged Haru ready; he carefully eased a second finger in alongside the first, eliciting a breathless gasp from both of them.

"I can barely think straight because I'm so fucking hard," Rin confided into the moist skin around Haru's opening, allowing Haru some time to adjust to the stretch before teasingly rotating his wrist until the pads of his fingers were pointing down towards the mattress. When Haru merely exhaled shakily in response, he lightly curled them and allowed the tips to brush _that_ spot. "There?"

Haru raised his hips slightly off of the pillow approvingly, forcing Rin's fingers deeper. "Yeah, 's good like that."

"Not too dry?" Rin wanted to be certain, obligingly brushing his fingertips over Haru's prostate in feather light circular motions. It would be incredibly counterproductive to cure Haru of one aching body part, only to provide him with another.

"Almost," Haru admitted grudgingly, bending his legs and rubbing his calves along the side of Rin's ribs encouragingly in spite of his words. "Still feels good, though."

Rin decided to gratify him for a little while longer; doing so mostly by lapping wetly at the taut skin hugging his fingers as he continued to tease the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside of Haru's body. Haru squirmed, unabashedly rocking back into the dual sensations—and suddenly Rin wanted very badly to pull his fingers out and replace them with his tongue.

He'd never had the opportunity to try _that_ before. Haru had done it to him a couple of times, though. It had felt good. Pretty incredible, even. He'd wanted to return the favour for a while now. So, why not?

"I want..." He confessed quietly, voice low and barely recognisable—even to his own ears. "I wanna taste _more_ of you, Haru."

Haru's only response was a startled intake of breath. Rin held very still, unwilling to proceed without some form of verbal approval.

"That's—" Haru eventually began, then broke off to rethink his answer. In the end, he settled on: "No condom?"

"You spent over an hour in the bath," Rin reminded him sheepishly, pushing himself back up just enough to be able to watch his fingers slide out of Haru's body as he slowly removed them. The friction must've been starting to get uncomfortable, anyway. "This is probably a giant mood-killer, but my fingers are clean. It'll be fine."

Rin had pretty much expected Haru to make a muffled—but clearly mortified—noise into the pillow, so he was pleasantly surprised when Haru merely muttered a quiet: "What're you waiting for, then?"

 

* * *

 

Focusing on drawing wet, tentative circles around Haru's rim with his tongue was a rather tall order—especially considering how tightly Haru's calves were squeezing Rin's waist in response to the foreign sensation, that is. He tried to pay the almost painfully tight grip no mind, choosing to concentrate instead on working just the tip of his tongue _inside_ as his courage grew. It was kind of flattering, anyway.

Rin took his time thoroughly acquainting himself with the texture and taste of it all under the transparent guise of coaxing Haru into getting accustomed to the feeling of his probing tongue. It was different than he'd imagined: a little musky, but primarily lacking any kind of strong flavour. Nothing bad or revolting, at least. The velvety skin hidden underneath the puckered ring of muscles reminded Rin of the smooth skin of Haru's smooth, perfect lips. Or the inside of Haru's warm mouth.

It didn't escape him, then, that what he was doing wasn't very different from kissing Haru at all. It was just another version of that familiar act, wasn't it? A taboo one, though. Rin couldn't help but feel like he was doing something forbidden—off-limits, even.

_Dirty._

The thought of getting to do such a thing to Haru was enough to make his head spin; Rin was agonizingly hard inside his pyjama bottoms—despite the fact that his erection hadn't even been touched all night. He seriously had to consciously hold himself back from reaching a hand into his pants and shamelessly jerking himself off. Damn it.

"Rin...!" Haru grunted impatiently. The unexpected sound of his voice, so rough and desperate, was enough to effectively pull Rin back down to earth. "Keep going?"

There was no way Rin could say no to that; not even if he'd actually wanted to. He experimentally stretched his tongue a little further with each thrust inwards, progressively pushing it deeper into the welcoming heat of Haru's body, while his hands affectionately squeezed and fondled every inch of pliant flesh within their reach. The muffled noises noises Haru was making were possibly some of the best Rin had ever heard: aborted groans, faint little gasps in between shaky exhales, and occasionally a soft whine he'd failed to swallow.

Unfortunately, Rin wasn't used to doing this... and his tongue grew tired embarrassingly quickly—forcing him to regretfully settle back into the soft kitten licks and obscene kisses he'd started out with; which he determinedly kept up until Haru was rocking back into his mouth in search of _more_.

"Lift your hips a bit," Rin urged once he'd managed to force himself to pause long enough to speak. His voice sounded interestingly muffled and distorted by Haru's wet skin. "I wanna know if you can come like this. D'you think you can?"

Haru was clearly too busy fighting the urge to trap Rin's torso between his legs even more tightly to be able to form any kind of immediate reaction to that. It seemed to take him an endearingly long time to realise Rin had even spoken in the first place. When he _did_ manage to force out a hoarse answer, however, the unvarnished honesty of it genuinely stunned Rin. " _Yeah._ "

"Really?" Rin teased in breathless wonder, helping Haru raise his hips up high enough for Rin to be able to nuzzle and kiss the base of his balls. "That good, huh?"

He immediately made it clear that he didn't expect Haru to reply to the gentle ribbing, though—mainly by pressing the flat of his tongue to Haru's perineum and slowly dragging it all the way up to his tail bone. It was virtually impossible to resist leaving a couple of appeasing kisses behind there; Rin momentarily indulged himself before apologetically licking his way back down to Haru's impatiently pulsing hole and easing his tongue inside its tight heat. He kept it there for a tauntingly short moment before removing it and repeating the motional all over; just a little faster—pushing it in as deep as he could—each time.

Until he was effectively _fucking_ Haru with his mouth.

Rin wanted very badly to reach around Haru to give his cock a few good hard tugs and send him flying completely over the edge—but that'd be _cheating_. Instead he let his hands roam over the perfect globes of Haru's ass, intermittently sliding them all the way down and back up Haru's trembling thighs, before settling his thumbs directly over the faint ridge of Haru's perineum. Rin knew exactly how much Haru liked that, so he wasted no time in confidently employing the pads of his thumbs to massage and stroke the sensitive area in between the relentless, broad swipes of his tongue.

If he concentrated, Rin could just imagine the way Haru must be biting his lower lip—or pressing the back of his hand to his mouth—in a pointless attempt to cover up the noises sporadically escaping him.

"Nnn, Rin—!" Haru gasped, evidently unable to stop himself from insistently bucking up into Rin's mouth and hands any longer while his calves held Rin in place with a vice-like grip. ". _...'m close_."

Rin's lips twitched around his outstretched tongue in a mix of satisfaction, pride, and relief. It was about time. He'd slowly begun running out of steam—courtesy of the long journey home, no doubt—but his ego wouldn't have allowed him to stop before he'd properly satisfied Haru to the best of his ability. Preferably by making him shoot his load all over the pillow and towel underneath his hips.

He deliberately applied just a little more pressure to the sensitive stretch of skin between Haru's taut balls and his tightly clenched rim, softly scraping his teeth across the swollen opening, and vigorously worked his tongue in and out of Haru's helplessly shivering quivering body as fast as he could.

Haru came with a nearly inaudible gasp. Each and every muscle in his body seemed to tense up, just for a breathtaking second, before relaxing simultaneously. Thankfully Rin had been expecting it, and had preventively wrapped an arm around Haru's waist in order to keep both of them from crashing back down to the mattress in an uncomfortable heap.

 

* * *

 

He'd wanted to tenderly lick Haru through the waves and contractions of his orgasm, but Haru had almost immediately thrown an arm back in warning—burying his fingers deep into Rin's hair in a clear plea for him to hold still.

Rin settled for soothingly mouthing endearments into the salty skin of Haru's inner thigh instead. It wasn't a bad consolation prize at all.

 

* * *

 

"I—" Haru half-heartedly attempted, then promptly ran out of breath and fell silent again. His hand was still clutching Rin's hair life a life-line.

Rin chuckled, burying his face into the impossibly soft skin of Haru's thigh. He felt rather out of breath himself. "Intense?"

They fell into a comfortable silence while Haru fought to get his breathing and heart rate back under control. Rin spent the time lovingly running his hands up and down Haru's heaving back. The skin under his palms was slippery with a mix of massage oil and sweat. It felt _good_.

"Rin?"

Rin hummed distractedly in response, digging his nose deeper into Haru's skin as he gave into the urge to leave a possessive hickey on the irresistible patch of pale perfection right under Haru's nearest cheek. Haru let him do it without a single hint of complaint; the mark would be covered up by his swimsuit tomorrow, after all.

"Aren't you coming up here?" Haru asked once he'd deemed himself capable of speech. The quiet question was followed by a much louder yawn. "Where's the oil?"

"Probably near the pillows," Rin answered, reluctantly wrapping his fingers around Haru's wrist to manoeuvre him into removing the hold he still had on Rin's hair. Haru had clearly forgotten all about it, because he startled at the touch and muttered a quick apology. "Why? I thought you were feeling—"

"I _am_ feeling better!" Haru interrupted hurriedly, suddenly sounding distinctly more awake than he had a minute earlier. "A lot. Thanks, Rin."

Rin smiled, feeling extraordinarily pleased with himself. He smugly sucked another love bite into Haru's thigh—just about an inch under the first one he'd left there. "I told you I'd give you the best massage ever, didn't I?"

"It wasn't bad," Haruka allowed, somehow managing to pull of a one hundred percent deadpan tone of voice in spite of Rin's hedonistic indulgence. "You wore me out, though."

"That's fine," Rin reassured him easily. "I can take care of myself tonight, Haru. Go to sleep."

The thought of reciprocation hadn't even entered his mind, to be honest. It wasn't an issue. Rin was tired, too—if he hadn't been so painfully hard, he'd probably have dozed off with his head pillowed on Haru's comfortable thigh and his legs dangling off of the bed. That's why he really hadn't seen Haru's next words coming at all: "You could fuck my thighs."

"What?"

"You seem to be pretty fond of them tonight," Haru added infuriatingly calmly. He wouldn't have sounded any different if he'd been discussing the weather or what to have for breakfast the next morning. "Use the oil."

Rin's breath caught in his throat. They'd done that plenty of times before—usually to take the edge off, and dispel some of the anticipatory tension in the air, on the nights before an important race—and it would _definitely_ be preferable over jacking off over the toilet seat. Swallowing thickly, he eagerly pushed himself up and crawled further up the bed. "Well, when you put it like that..."

Haru rolled over onto his side with a sleepy noise of contentment, pressing his back flush up against Rin's chest. Their bare skin glided smoothly together, aided by the residual oil and a faint sheen of rapidly drying sweat, and Rin had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from coming right then and there. He appreciatively nosed at Haru's nape, breathing in deeply to savour the heady scent there. Haru's skin smelled of cherries, massage oil and sex. It was perfect.

Rin unabashedly shoved his pyjama bottoms down over his hips and his insistently throbbing hard-on. He'd been leaking pre-cum for a while now and it had left an embarrassingly dark, sticky stain on the silky fabric. No matter, it'd come out in the wash easily enough. The cool air felt almost almost as good as a caress on his heated skin—especially on the moist glans. He groaned in blissful relief as he wrapped a hand around the base of his neglected length and gave himself a few lazy, soothing strokes.

Haru squirmed restlessly next to him. "Pass me the oil, Rin."

Rin regretfully removed his hand to feel around for the discarded bottle; luckily he managed to locate it quickly. Haru received the massage oil from him with sluggish fingers—and he fumbled endearingly with the cap. Rin propped himself up on his elbows to watch Haru raise a thigh and squeeze far too much liquid out onto pale skin a couple of inches underneath his rapidly softening cock.

When Haru lowered his leg back into its original position, Rin keenly tugged his hips closer and allowed the head of his erection to slide in between the back of Haru's oiled thighs.

 _Fuck._ That felt amazing.

His fingers scrambled for purchase on Haru's protruding hipbone as he ground himself as deeply into that perfect fucking silky heat as he could. He gratefully buried his face into the crook of Haru's neck while his hips slowly picked up the pace, whispering all kinds of ridiculously sentimental things—in between a steady stream of Haru's name—into the skin there.

"That's it," Haru prompted, deliberately egging him on. "Stop holding back, Rin. C'mon."

" _Haru._ "

Rin swallowed back a moan, shamelessly moving his hips back and forth in an almost continuous roll. The hand on Haru's hip accidentally slid off, landing smack in the middle of the sticky mess on Haru's abdomen. Neither of them cared. Rin merely splayed his hand wide and used it to pull Haru even closer.

"Hurry up and finish," Haru urged unapologetically, placing his hand over Rin's and linking their fingers together. "I want to kiss you."

In the end, the unanticipated thought of kissing Haru—and Haru _wanting_ to be kissed—after all of the previous activity his tongue had seen was what sent Rin over the edge. He came with very little warning, covering Haru's already pale thighs with pearly white ribbons in satisfyingly powerful spurts while his toes curled and his heart-rate shot through the roof.

 

* * *

 

Rin slowly ran the wash-cloth over the inside of Haru's thighs with a fond smile, diligently wiping off all visible traces of semen and oil. Haru helpfully rolled over onto his back, letting his legs fall open just wide enough to accommodate Rin's hand as it gradually inched up higher to clean the underside of his balls and flaccid cock.

"Get some sleep, Haru..." Rin implored in a quiet whisper, turning the cloth around to wipe the unused side over the hard muscles of Haru's abdomen. "I've got this."

Haru ignored him, wrapping a hand around Rin's wrist and tugging at it insistently until Rin took the hint and lowered himself back down on the bed—stomach-first, and with one arm slung tiredly over Haru's chest in a sleepy embrace. Haru shifted almost immediately, turning on his side to press a startling kiss to the corner of Rin's stupidly smiling mouth. "I was waiting for a kiss."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Countless thanks to CacophonyOfWords for all the help plotting this fic out! I'd be in even more trouble if it wasn't for her calming advice & suggestions. <3
> 
> (Written for sharkbaitotp101.tumblr.com ! Go check it out & join in on the fun!)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(Hardly) Rocket Science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465830) by [extraordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraordinary/pseuds/extraordinary)




End file.
